Wanna Taco 'Bout It?
by ChaosWind09
Summary: After the Battle of the Bands, life has been hard for Sonata Dusk. But after she goes on alone, she gets some advice from a previous enemy; Sunset Shimmer. Spin-off to Waiting For Princess Twilight Sparkle.
1. Wanna Taco 'Bout It?

**Yes! We are back with another Sunset Shimmer** **guidance** **one! I hope you enjoy and if you want please leave a review!**

* * *

 _Now what?_

That was the only question flowing through Sonata Dusk's mind right now. Everything was different since the Battle of the Bands. It was better back then, they had their pendants, they had _each other_. But ever since, those Rainbooms went in and ruined everything, it all came crashing down. For next couple of weeks all Adagio and Aria would do was scream at one another, blaming each other for their downfall. They usually argued before, but that was nothing compared to what was happening after that. One day, they were at it again, but this time is it was much worse than before.

 _That unicorn! Why did we have to be banished to this dimension!_

 _It's all your fault we're stuck here! I know you held back!_

 _I rather be forced into a dimension without MAGIC!_

 _Well, I wish was in a dimension without YOU!_

Those words hit Aria like a bullet. Sonata still remember the look on her face when she heard it. It looked angry at first, but now it was just hurt.

 _Well, wish granted!_

Ever since that day, they never saw Aria again. The last they saw of her with some tears down her face as she slammed the door. It got really quiet between Sonata and her other sister, and the only time she spoke to her was to tell her to do something. Usually something like getting groceries or paying rent. Everything else, Adagio would do by herself and ignore Sonata.

But right now, Sonata needed some time to herself. She walked out of the building and continued until she found somewhere she could think. She sat silently on the edge of the sidewalk, right next to the restaurant her sisters first felt the Equestrian Magic. She sighed, she missed those times, while they weren't very powerful they could at least have conversations with one another without blaming someone else. Her breath began to get shaky, not sure if her cheeks were wet from the rain pouring down, or tears from the memories of hearing the yells of her sisters.

She'll admit it. She didn't exactly _love_ the idea of forcing everyone to like her, but at least got her family together. Placing her head on her knees, she asked herself again.

 _Now what?_

All of a sudden, she heard small footsteps. She lifted her head a little and saw a pair black boots stopped next to her. When she looked up, she saw none other than Sunset Shimmer of the Rainbooms, holding an umbrella and looking down at her.

 _What did she want?_ She wondered.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked her, reaching her hand to her.

"Why do you care?" Sonata replied, her voice cracking a tad. "You won, okay? I said it!"

"That's not why I'm here, I'm because I see someone I know crying."

"I'm not crying!"

"Look, there's clearly something on your mind. You wanna talk about it?" Sunset pointed at the diner with her thumb, smiling.

 _I haven't eaten in days._ Sonata thought. _Maybe I can get some food._

Once the two girls had sat down, Sonata explained everything.

"Well, the second we ran from that school, we had no other choice, but to live in the small motel we got with the little magic we had before. We never had the best relationship with each other, but things got so much worse after that night. And.."

She shuddered, feeling a cool tingle run up her spine and she remembered the things her sister's said.

 _You idiot! You know why we lost, because YOU were flat!_

 _I was flat? Excuse me? Try carrying around two empty skulled bozos and then we'll talk!_

 _Empty Skulled? I'm sorry? Who's idea was it to LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED UNDER THE STAGE?_

 _It slipped my mind! If you're such an Einstein, why didn't YOU lock it?_

"They said some things, I really hope they didn't mean.. Sometimes I- I," she stammered. "I wish I could go back to that school… and ask if those kids would forgive me. I didn't know it would come to this."

"Sonata," Sunset began. "You know, there _is_ a way to get people to like you, without brainwashing."

"Yes, but the issue is that _they_ don't know that! I just hope they don't stay like this.."

"If they're anything like you, I'm sure they won't..." Sunset replied.

Sonata took a deep breath before finishing her fourth taco. She wasn't sure, but she really hoped that Sunset was right.

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, for what I did..."

"It's okay," Sunset chuckled. "The fact that opened up to me so well, is proof enough that you've changed."

"But how do you know that?"

Sunset smiled, before replying. "Because I was in a very similar situation like your's."

Sonata nodded. She heard about Sunset's… performance at that dance from the school. Huh, that was the same thing that charged up her pendant in the first place.

"I know that when I first got up and began fixing the school's front, I was bitter. I remember that I wanted revenge and that I was infuriated." Sunset continued. "But when I first started speaking to Twilight's friends, the very people who defeated me before, I realized that I could be better than the girl at the dance. And I know you can be better too, Sonata."

"Thanks." Sonata replied, her tears now completely dried.

"And don't worry about your sisters"

"Are you sure? It's just… the things they said."

"Trust me, they'll come around; siblings always say things they don't mean. "

This caused a shared laughter between them.

"So you're from Equestria too, right?" Sonata asked, opening her seventh taco and taking a bite.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

Sunset light blushed before clearing her throat. "It's kind of a funny story, y'see all started when..."

The End


	2. Stinger Again

**Eh, I had one for WFPTS, so here's another stinger.**

* * *

After the two of them had finished their conversation and Sonata finished her food, the Payee came to receive the money. As Sunset got the money, her new friend spoke up.

"So," Sonata asked. "Do you have any ideas I can, maybe, get some money?"

"Hmm," Sunset hummed thoughtfully. "You ever considered being a Karaoke Star?"

"What?" Sonata asked, blushing a little.

"C'mon, you're a great singer!"

"You did hear me after my pendant was broken, right?"

"Oh give me a break! All you need is a little training! Let's go!" Sunset replied, paying for all twelve tacos. "That singing voice can't just go with a pendant!"


End file.
